Wireless handheld devices typically communicate with each other over commonly defined standards based wireless protocols. These devices are typically untethered, unlike wired communication devices such as telephones. Wireless operators provide the wireless networking infrastructure and provide service to the end customer. The customer subscribes for such a service from the operators who in turn guarantee a certain degree of quality of service to their customers.
Wireless handhelds are increasingly becoming more powerful and multi-functional with advancements in hardware and operating systems components, thus providing application developers a common set of programming interfaces or APIs to create rich interactive applications. These applications are either pre-installed prior to commercial shipment or downloaded over-the-air by the customer. Due to the varied complexity of these “smart” device and the applications that execute within them, customer seeks operator's support to troubleshoot their devices.
The customer care organization may require troubleshooting software to provide effective customer support. It may be advantageous to provide an apparatus that provides remote control and diagnostic capabilities to the customer care for effective troubleshooting.